stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Canids
Canids are dog and other canine based Synths created by ARCDA. After Preternaturals, they are the second most common form of Synth, with a wide variation of sub-breeds and appearances. History Concept and Creation Preternatural Cousins Because Canids were so easy to produce and easy to alter, they along with other mammalid Synths such as Chiros, Pards, and Monkeys, Preternaturals had a lot of their original base genomes taken from Canids, making them cousins in relative terms. However they also sought after the empathetic and drive for teamwork that canids exhibited as these were more useful than aggressive and independant traits, which often lead to high risk behaviour and conflict within teams. Biology Genetics Physical Traits * Canid tails are shorter than Pard tails, and often go down to past their knees, where as Pards reach lower and are more ankle length. Canid tails are desinged to have different fur colours, curvatures, textures and markings to help distinguish different individuals and batches. Dog sub-breeds have curled tails with longer softer fur, foxes are longer with coarse fur, jackals are narrower and shorter. * All canids have fur, the covering of it can vary between different sub-breeds and ages of canids. What can be classed as 'hair' is not the same texture as human hair but more like dog fur, with thicker strands. * All canids have whiskers on their eyebrows, cheeks, and chins, though some with more Anubis headded appearances have whiskers around their mouth and nose, often mistaken for sparse beards. * Like Avios and Chiros, they walk on the balls of their feet with their ankle off of the ground, which aids in quicker lighter movements. The underside of canid feet have thick paw pads, and often dont need to wear shoes. * Eye colours for Canids cover a whole range from black, brown, orange, yellow, green, blue, red, grey. * Internal Biology Bones Canids have some of the densest and heaviest bones among Synths. They are hard to break but are easy to repair as they produce a lot of bone marrow. Blood They can transfuse between sub-breeds and transfer with Preternaturals. Organs Brain Growth and Regeneration Canids grow exceptionally fast. With the comparison of human growth terms, Canids can grow from birth to the maturity of a 5 year old within six months. After this they begin to slow in aging with a 5 year old Canid looking more like a 15 year old human, and a 10 year old Canid looking like a 20 year old human. There is some variation with growth rates amongst breeds and batches. Physical Abilities Senses Reactions Strength Endurance Canid Variations Canids have different appearances depending on their ages. Older Canids appear more animal looking, hairier with longer and more protruding jaws. Dog * Wolf * Fox * Coyotes * Anubis Head Anubis Head is a term used for a very particular look that can be found amongst some canids where they have more of a jackal-dog like face with longer ears and a much longer snout with side slits along the nose. This is a random mutation and can occur even within batches of identically made Canids. Canid Characters * Raoul Hunter * Palmer Hunter * Asena Canis * Anthony Scarlett * Caesar Canis * Featherhead * Prince Carnelian Minor Characters * Raoul's Tracker Squad * Asena's Pack See More * Synths * ARCDA * Avios Trivia * References Site Navigation Category:Canids Category:Lore Category:Synths